What Only A Pirate Could Make You Feel
by just-chosen
Summary: Will has to go away and leaves Elizabeth in Jack's care. Some unexpected things will definitely happen!
1. How it all started

What only a pirate could let you feel  
  
Summary: when Elizabeth decides to marry Will, she doesn't feel right. When Will leaves her in Jack's care while he has to go away, some unexpected things happen.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone...not even Johnny...unfortunately.  
  
Feedback: Love to, it's my first Pirates of the Caribbean fic. So please review!  
  
*** Getting ready ***  
  
Clothes flew around the room, thrown around with strength beyond imaging. Elizabeth was furious. She wasn't even trying to throw them inside of the open bag standing on the bed. She was just trying to get it out of her system. She walked over to the bed, picked up the clothes that had landed outside the bag and put them in, without worrying about wrinkles. Meanwhile she was thinking about what Will had told her. He had to leave, finding his father and it would be for just a few weeks. She didn't mind that, the only thing she minded was that he also told her that she would stay on Jack's ship while he was gone. Made her feel that she could not take care of herself. She was perfectly capable of that. She didn't need a babysitter and she definitely didn't need Jack Sparrow.  
  
She closed her eyes, instantly flying back in time, to her first meeting with Jack.  
  
It was on that beautiful day in June, were she had felt the need to get away from it all. She had jumped into the water, not sure why she did it, but she just did. Not long after her jump she felt two hands around her waist, pulling her back to surface and out of the water. She had taken an deep breath and looked in the most gorgeous face she had ever seen. She hadn't seen a pirate so far, so she was a little surprised to see that he was actually quite handsome. She saw how the guards surrounded him, captured him and walked away with him. She was helped up to her feet and walked away with her father. After a few yards she saw Jack again, his hands were tied but that didn't seem to mind him. Like he felt her presence, he turned his head to look at hear, gazing into her eyes, meanwhile never stop grinning. She felt that she blushed and kept walking. Suddenly she heart a big rumor, she turned around and suddenly she felt Jacks hands around her waist. She blushed again, feeling the adrenaline rushing through her body, it caused a lot of unwanted feelings inside of her. His hands now softly roamed her body, carefully not to upset the crowd. He felt she tensed up, so he just kept on going roaming his hands over her stomach, slowly going down touching her inner leg. The entire guard now aimed their guns at him and he knew it was time to negotiate.  
  
'Ok, mates, hold ye down. No need to shoot. Just gotta make ye a deal. You'll give me one of ye ships and I'll give you the lass. If not, the lass goes with me'.  
  
The guards now hesitated. They looked at Elizabeth's father and commodore Norrington. Meanwhile Jack's brain never stopped working. All of a sudden he gently kissed Elizabeth on her cheek, before pushing her towards the crowd, letting her go and making a run out of it. The guards waited less than a second before starting to chase him. A few minutes later they returned and they were unable to find him. Elizabeth felt she still blushed so she walked away from the crowd, looking up, facing the sky. Hoping she would see him again, whispering his name.  
  
'Jack'  
  
Liz opened her eyes, suddenly realizing the memory stopped and she was back in her bedroom, packing her most precious belongings. She also realized she had whispered his name in real life, it still made her feel weird. She felt stuff, she wasn't supposed to feel, someone she wasn't supposed to be attracted to, but somehow... she was. She was now done packing and walked out of her room, down the stairs and straight into the arms of .... Jack.  
  
'Hello lass, long time no see, ready to sail the black ocean my love?'. He gave her a friendly hug.  
  
Liz already felt to intimate and before she started blushing, she freed herself from his hug. 'Hello captain Sparrow'. Her voice distant, trying not to sound to harsh. She saw the twinkle in his eyes when his eyes searched the room for Will. He didn't saw him, but he knew he had to be around them somewhere. Liz would never have reacted the way she did.  
  
Unless.. No, that couldn't be it. She would never feel the same about him as he felt about her. The last couple of nights she had haunted his dreams. She had appeared on his ship with no reasonable explanation and they had grown closer together. Each night they went a little further, each night she would turn him on so much, he had woken up each morning feeling exhausted.  
  
'Honey, are you SURE you packed everything? I said it would only be for a few weeks ye now, not for indefinitely!', Will's voice sounded from the 1st floor.  
  
'Yes dear I'm sure, I am as sure as I can be', Elizabeth answered.  
  
'Well, indefinitely sounds good to me', Jack smiled. He knew that could never be, but ye can't blame the man for trying, was his philosophy.  
  
Will walked down the stairs, his hands full of bags. Elizabeth looked at him. It was going to be hard, living those weeks without him. But she would manage, she wouldn't let Jack control her thoughts, her mind, her soul. She took a deep breath. It now was time to go. Time to leave and time to sail and conquer the black ocean.  
  
To be continued.... 


	2. Sailing the Ocean

Disclaimer: same story, same disclaimer... as always, I don't own anyone....  
  
***part 2, Sailing the Ocean***  
  
Elizabeth squeezed her eyes together. Will was turning into a little dot in the distance and she didn't wanted him to be away. She kept looking in the same direction, but her vision became blurry. She brought her hands to her eyes, wiped away the tears she obviously had been crying. Why was she always like that. He had told her it was just for a few weeks, there was nothing to be afraid of. Somehow she wasn't afraid of danger, because she knew Jack. He liked danger, would do anything to protect her. She kinda was afraid of herself. She knew the strange effect Jack had on her, she was just scared she would not control herself.  
  
Meanwhile Jack steered the boat....excuse...ship through the ocean. Everything was peaceful. As a matter of fact Jack kinda knew the way to go, so instead of watching were he was going, he watched Elizabeth. It hurt him to see her cry, see her trying to be tough. He knew she could be.. be tough. She had fought with him and Will against the pirates. She kinda kicked ass. But he also knew she was sensitive, to the bone. She always would express her feelings, she told the truth and he couldn't hate her for that. He closed his eyes and imagined her and... well, you know Jack. Before things could heat up in his head, he opened his eyes again and saw Liz looking at him.  
  
What was he thinking about when he had closed his eyes, Liz wondered. She stared in his eyes, not able to look away. Cocky as he was, Jack straightened his hair and clothes. Meanwhile he sent a smile her way, she answered him with a slight smile, while straightening her own clothes. She walked his way, climbing up to the nest. When she had reached him, she could feel the tension already. She wondered if maybe she had made a mistake coming up here. She walked to the railing, looking out over the ocean, when suddenly she shook a little. It was pretty cold up there. Jack saw her shaking and walked over to her. He put his arms around her waist and felt her stiffen for just a moment. Then she relaxed. Well, as far as she could relax with Jack's arms around her, Jack's smell around her. But she tried. She closed her eyes and leaned back a little. She rested her head on his chest and heart the comforting sound of his heartbeat.  
  
Meanwhile Jack's mind tried to wrap around the fact that he was holding this beautiful girl in his arms. He couldn't help wondering if he wasn't making a mistake. Normally he never thought like that, cause well.. he's a pirate. But Will meant more to him than just a guy who in fact happened to be the guy who was engaged to his love interest. What? Love interest, he couldn't believe he just thought that, he also couldn't believe that he was still thinking about his arms being around Elizabeth. So he made up a little theory. His arms were around Liz cause she was cold, he didn't want her to catch a cold. There were no further intentions from his side, so he wasn't to blame. As last final reason he added... I'm still a pirate... Kinda comes with the package. After that he closed his eyes, drifting of together into the depths of the ocean.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Alright, I know.. kinda short, but I promise I'll make it up. You have storylines you want me to add, beautiful sentences you want me to conclude or anything else? Just put it in your review (which I will DEFINITELY read) and I put it inside the story. Kinda running out of ideas here. Oh yeah, and just to let you know.. I ain't changing the Jack/Elizabeth storyline, cause I always thought they should be together. 


	3. Will's Adventure

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to repeat myself? I do not own any and I mean ANYof the  
characters of PotC. But.. I DO own the DVD!!!  
  
By the way, I also made up a town, not sure if it really exists. For the ones who don't speak Portuguese(or Spanish), Esperança means Hope.  
  
*** Part 3, Will's Adventure ***  
  
Sounds of ravaging and breaking glass were reaching him faster than the speed of light. He looked around but it was too dark to recognize what was going on. The only light in the darkness was an almost fivehundred yards high flame, that was caused by the burning of a church. He started running, coming closer to the city. Suddenly he stopped, searching for some place to hide. He ran to the nearest three and hid behind it. A few seconds later pirates ran straight by him. They were haunting something, someone. He couldn't see correctly. He walked away from his hiding place and starting heading for the city. He was shocked by what he found. Houses destroyed, glass everywhere. Wounded people on the ground, most of them more dead than alive. He saw kids sitting on the ground, crying, screaming for their family. But they were gone. The once so beautiful little town, was destroyed. In less than a day, Esperança turned into a pirates' village.  
  
Will meanwhile helped were he could. Taking care of the wounded, fighting some leftover pirates. He would do anything he could to help them. Still, he couldn't help wondering. His mind strongly wrapped around what he saw, wondering if this could have been the town of Bootstrap Bill. Even if it was, he might not be able to find him. He couldn't have been here during the pirates' fight for the town. If he remembered his father correctly, he would have done everything in his power to make it stop. Then suddenly, he remembered what Jack had told him. His father was a rightful man, a honest man. Nonetheless, he was also a pirate. The same pirates blood that ran through Bootstrap's veins, ran through Will's veins. Whether he liked it or not. So if Jack was true, if his father could be a mean pirate, he might as well could have started the fight, the massacre. He shook his head to get the evil thoughts out of his head. He looked like his father, everyone had told him lately. So he just wished, that he didn't only inherited his looks but also his inner peace, his soul.  
  
*** 6 hours later ***  
  
The rising of a new day. The sun was covered with dark clouds. Rain was said to come. But not even the most powerful rain would be able to wipe away the stains of blood, the memories of last night. This town would never be the same. Will stepped out of bed and slowly got himself dressed. He figured today, as well as any day, should be used to find information about his father. About his whereabouts. When he got dressed, he made himself some breakfast. After finishing eating, he took his sword and coat and walked outside. He looked back at the motel he stayed at during the night. He wouldn't have to pay, cause there was actually no-one around, but he left some money behind the counter anyway. Too much money for a room with a bed, which he hadn't used. He had been walking through the room as he was thinking about his mission, thinking about Elizabeth and Jack. He wondered where they were. He wondered what they were doing. He thought he had a clue of what they might be doing. Jack would definitely be drinking rum and as for Elizabeth, she probably was just walking up and down the Black Pearl, killing time and trying not to think of Will. But he couldn't be more wrong.  
  
*******************  
  
to be continued ... 


	4. Finding Romance

_Disclaimer: Same ritual.. again. Do not own anything_

_*** Chapter 4, Getting romantic ***_

Jack and Elizabeth had been standing in the nest for quite some time. When it started raining they both climbed down and ran to Jack's cabin. Jack walked into his bathroom and took a large towel out one of the closets standing in the small room. He walked over to Elizabeth and wrapped the towel tightly around her to make sure she wouldn't get cold. While doing so, his hands lightly touched her bare skin. It caused electric jolts going through her body. She loved that feeling. The way she responded to him got herself wondering. She had been with Will quite some time now, but never once felt electric jolts. He had now move his hands to her head, softly rubbing her long hair, careful not to mess it up. All this time she had been looking to her feet, slightly afraid to look up and meet his eyes. Right that moment Jack put his left hand under her chin and softly but firmly raised her head so her eyes met his. She saw the love in his eyes when he looked at her. For a moment she was confused. Was it friendship love or was it love love? She wondered. Jack used to have another prostitute every other night, well he did if she had to believe the stories told about him. So how could he possibly fall in love with a girl like her. She felt his hands slowly move to her neck and than to her back. She shifted her weight a little so that she was a little more comfortable. She looked up to meet his eyes and when she did, she felt like she could drown in them. She saw the familiar sparkle and smiled. Until now she hadn't made a move yet, but every time he looked at her she felt a little more confident.

She raised her hands and gently placed them on his chest. She could feel the jolts flowing to his body when she touched him. She knew what she did was wrong, but right now she didn't exactly care. Not now. 

She wrapped her arms around his chest and leaned forward to meet his lips. 'God forgive me, but I got to follow my heart', she thought. Meanwhile Jack's mind was going into overload. 'O me god, O me god, O me god, what she doing, what she doing'. Suddenly he felt her lips softly touching his. He looked at her once more before making up his mind. 

He wrapped his arms around her and answered her begging kiss. He pressed his lips against hers and almost commanded her to open her lips. She answered his kiss and almost immediately trusted her tongue in his mouth. He was a little surprised but continued kissing her, like the world was ending in less than a second. His hands were now all over her body. She started to unbutton his shirt and placed her hands on his now bare skin. She tore away from his mouth and slowly made a trail with wet kisses. She started at his neck, then slowly moved to his chest. While she did, he was busy trying to get rid of the dress she was wearing. 'God, how can she breath while wearing that', he thought. Meanwhile almost tearing the dress apart as inpatient as he is. She looked up and decided things were going to slow. In one quick moment she opened the dress, let it fall on the floor and stepped out of it. She was almost completely naked it now. It kinda drove him insane seeing her like that. 

He put his hands on her hips and gently picked her up. He walked to the bed while kissing her continuously. He gently laid her down and stepped back. He took off his pants and she gasps. He was completely naked underneath. She had never known that. But somehow she wasn't surprised. In the end he was still a pirate. 

He slowly laid on top of her while never stop looking in her eyes. She felt him entering her, filling her completely. He slowly built up a rhythm. She shifted her weight, adjusted to his size and started to meet his trusts. He pressed his lips against hers again and almost devoured her completely. The rhythm fastened. Breaths getting heavier. After a few minutes Jack slowly rolled off of her. They both lay on the bed feeling exhausted. But with quite the satisfying look in their eyes. 

Elizabeth sights. "Wow", she mumbles. 'That was great, amazing. Just.. wow"

Jack grinned. "You could definitely say that my love. It really was Wow."

She turned her head to face him. There were no signs of remorse in his eyes. She was glad. Even though she was planned to marry Will, this was better than she ever had. Ever would have. So instead of feeling sorry, she just felt satisfied. She rolled over and rested her head on his chest. He put his arms around her and held her close. After a few minutes he heart the slowly but steady breath of Liz. She had fallen asleep with a slight smile on her lips and a satisfying look on his face.

He looked up and whispered. 

"I'm sorry Will, mate, but the battle has began"

*********

To be continued… 

By the way I'm sorry if Jack seems a little out of character, but I wasn't quite sure how he would react on love subjects. 


End file.
